Ask The Total Drama Cast
by Forksvs.Spoons
Summary: Ask all 38 contestants including Blaineley Chef and Chris. Dares are accepted as well. Ask anyone and I will put in a couple. Come on! Ask
1. Chapter 1

OK here are the rules to asking questions.

1. Post them in the comments, as I will not be checking my

2. Ask any 38 characters and Chris and Chef nobody else

3. I'm not gonna limit how bad your questions will be but please try to keep it Rated T.

4. Dares are accepted. Again, keep them Rated T

5. Have Fun!

Sample Question:

**Hey Dakota,**

**I was wondering why you smell so delicious?**

Carrie

Yeah weird questions are accepted too.

Well Bye!


	2. Ask TD Cast Ep 1

**I'm so surprised because I published it this morning and already 16 reviews! So I'm your host Forks Vs Spoons!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Total drama or the characters**

Forks Vs Spoons : First dare goes to Bridgette!

Bridgette I dare you to break up with Geoff and date Cody.

~ PokemonXYFan104

Bridgette: As if! I love you babe.

Geoff and Bridgette start making out.

Heather: Barf!

FvS: Next is a dare for Scott

Hit yourself with a baseball bat 10 times.

~ Bronzonglover52

Scott: A dare's a dare. - grabs bat - 1! 2! 3!

Courtney: Scott! Stop!

Scott: 4! 5!

Courtney: You're going to hurt yourself.!

Forks VS Spoons: Courtney please don't interrupt.

Scot: 6! 7: 8: 9! 10.

Scott falls to the floor.

Courtney: Somebody do something!

Forks Vs Spoons: - rolls eyes - Next question goes to Mike.

Mike, what's your opinion on each one of your personalities?

~ Guest

Mike: Let's start with Chester. Ok Chester can be a bit grumpy but I miss his humor. He cracks me up! Svetlana has helped me win challenges. Apart from that Svetlana was very nice to me and I just miss her. Vito did make Zoey get mad at me in Season 4 but Vito was a really good friend. I just wanted him away from Anne Maria. Manitoba was a fun guy to be around. But he flirts with Zoey. And don't even get me started on Mal! MAL'S THE WORST! I miss all my personalities except Mal. Mal made Zoey and I grow apart.

With that Mike placed a kiss on Zoey's cheek.

Forks VS. Spoons: BOOOORING! Just kidding I nearly cried when your personalities left for good. I wonder where they are now. Next dare

I dare DJ and Dawn to punch a bunny

~ Guest

Dawn and DJ: WHAT NO!

DJ: No way.

Dawn: Mmm-hm!

Forks Vs. Spoons: Bring in the bunny!

With that a cute bunny hopped in the room.

Everyone : Awwww!

DJ: I'm sure a poke wouldn't hurt. - pokes bunny -

Bunny: - flies around and hits 3 lamps and a large T.V -

DJ: NOOOOOO! - runs to a very hurt bunny -

Bunny: - cries -

Forks VS Spoons: - rolls eyes - Next is another dare. This one's for Scott.

Forks Vs Spoons: Next dare for Mildred

Mildred: Ooooh! Geoff! I'm gonna get you for revealing my real name!

Admit that you are ugly, selfish, and that your real name is Mildred!

~Bronzonglover52

Blaineley: First of all, I'm not ugly. Second, of all I actually care about other people. And yes ,my name's Mildred. Piss off!

Forks Vs Spoons: Ok. Next one for Harold.

Kiss Beth.

~Bronzonglover52

Beth: Pucker up. Mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah!

Beth: - pulls Harold in for a kiss - Mwah!

Forks VS Spoons: Next for Noah!

Kick Duncan in the ballz! And when Noah kicks you Duncan don't do anything or hit him.

~Bronzonglover52

Duncan: Screw you Bronzonglover52.

Noah: I would love to kick Duncan.

Noah attempts to kick Duncan but fails as Duncan lunges at him and ties him in a knot.

Noah: Ow!

Forks Vs Spoons: Yikes! Already 3 injuries. Bunny, Scott and Noah. Next dare Leshawna.

I dare you to challenge Anne Maria to a dance off.

~ Bronzonglover52

Leshawna: PFFT! Easy peasy!

Anne Maria: Yeah easy peasy for me! With the dance moves you have.

Leshawna: Excuse me?

Anne Maria: Yeah I'm talking to you!

Leshawna: Oh it's so on!

Anne Maria: Bring it b**ch!

Anne Maria and Leshawna start fighting.

Forks Vs Spoons: He/she said a dance off. Next dare for Courtney.

Swim in green jelly for 10 hours.

~ Bronzonglover52

Courtney: We're not gonna do this for 10 hours, wise guy.

Forks Vs. Spoons: It's ok we'll leave you in overnight.

A tub of jelly gets rolled in the room.

Courtney shrieks.

Gwen: - pushes Courtney in -

Courtney: You're gonna pay for that!

Gwen: That's for making that chart!

ForksVsSpoons: Ha! I'm loving this! Next one goes to Dawn.

Dawn, kiss my friend Carson on the lips.

~ Bronzonglover52

Carson walks in and is basically a genderbent version of Dawn with a scar on his forehead and an upbeat enthusiastic attitude. He also has brown hair.

Carson: Kiss me.

Heather: I wouldn't kiss it if I were you. You don't know where THAT'S been.

Dawn: - ignoring Heather - Well a dare's a dare. Plus, it can't be THAT bad. Mwah

Carson and Dawn kiss.

Carson: SWEET! Well I have to go!

Dawn: Wait!

It's too late Carson vanishes.

Gwen: Well he could've at least used the front door.

Forks Vs Spoons: Next is a question for Brick.

Do you like Jo?

~Bronzonglover52

Brick: - blush - Well erm, I mean, WHAT! NO!

Jo: What kind of question is that?

Forks Vs Spoons: Ooooh! Brick's getting red! Anyways next one for Duncan

Do you still have feelings for Courtney?

~Bronzonglover52

Duncan: Hell no.

Courtney: - glares at Duncan -

Forks Vs Spoons: Woah. Next one for Dawn.

How are you so beautiful?

~ Carson

Dawn: - blushing - Well….

Forks Vs Spoons: - rolls eyes -

Do you like me?

~ Carson

Dawn: I love you, Carson!

Heather: You don't even know the guy.

Forks VS Spoons: I agree with Heather, and next question for Zoey.

Do you think Dawn and I would make a good couple?

Zoey: Of course. They're so adorable together!

Forks Vs Spoons: - mumbles - Yeah right. Next one for Heather.

Do you have a heart?

~Bronzonglover52

Heather: Actually the doctor said it's frozen, but it's starting to warm up.

Forks Vs Spoons: That's cool Heather. Eva this one's for you.

Are you bipolar?

~ Bronzonglover52

Eva: **** you. If I knew you, you would be in your grave!

Forks Vs Spoons: Someone explain to me why Eva is even ALLOWED on these shows. Anyways next one's for Dawn.

Do you like mudkipz?

Dawn: What's a mudkipz?

Forks Vs Spoons: I believe it's a pokemon. Question for Mal.

Mal, how do you feel about the fact that people are starting to ship Malney?

~Lol61

Mike: Mal's not here anymore but to tell you the truth Mal had a little crush on Courtney.

Courtney:...

Forks Vs Spoons: …..Well next dare is for Scott

I dare you to kiss Fang.

~ Hello

Courtney: But Scott's hurt!

Camera turns to a bruised Scott.

Forks Vs Spoons: Bring him in!

Some guys wheel a huge cage with a blanket over it. They remove the blanket, to reveal Fang and run they run away.

Jo: Haha. Wimps.

Forks Vs Spoons unlocks the cage door, causing Fang to run towards Scott. Everyone takes a step back. Oh and Fang does a lot more than kiss Scott. Fang begins to attack Scott.

Courtney: NOOOOOO! Somebody do something!

Courtney climbs out of the tub of jelly and grabs a roll of newspaper. She walks up to Fang and bops him on the nose with it.

Courtney: Bad Fang! Bad, bad, bad Fang!

Fang tears up and starts crying. Fang runs out of the room.

Courtney: Scott please tell me you're ok.

Scott: - mumbling incoherently - Ra ga bologna cheese puddin. Baby

Forks VS Spoons: Well he looks pretty beat up.

Courtney: Does anybody even care?

Forks VS Spoons:: Nope, not really. Anyways a dare for Dawn and Gwen.

I dare Dawn and Gwen to switch outfits.

~ Guest

Forks Vs Spoons: Well here's a box of clean clothes. Gwen and Dawn clothes. Change in the bathroom.

Dawn and Gwen sigh and go to the bathroom.

Forks Vs Spoons: Next question for Duncan.

What's your favorite animal?

~ Guest

Duncan: Wildebeest

Forks Vs Spoons: Ok. Next-.

Forks vs Spoons is cut off because Gwen and Dawn enter the room.

Duncan: Woah….Dawn.

DJ: I bet Carson would like to see Dawn. - rolls eyes -

Geoff: Jealous much?

DJ blushed, but thank god no one saw him.

Gwen felt plain ugly in Dawn's clothes.

Forks VS. Spoons: Can I please say the next damn dare?

Everyone:... .-.

Forks Vs Spoons: Thank you. Next dare's for Cameron.

I dare you to do ten push-ups

~ Guest

Gwen: Don't worry, you don't have to do something you don't want to do.

Gwen puts her hand on Cameron's shoulder, and he blushes.

Cameron: O-ok Gwen.

Forks Vs Spoons: JUST TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!

Cameron and Gwen:...

Forks Vs Spoons: Frickin' wimp. Dare for Eva and Jo.

I dare Eva and Jo to go into a head to head push-up competition.

~Guest

Jo and Eva: On it!

Both start doing push-ups quicky.

Forks Vs Spoons: Questions for Cameron and Gwen

What are Cameron's and Gwen's feelings about being paired with each other and what was Cameron's thoughts when Gwen kissed him on the cheek?

~ MascotTheMascot99

Cameron: I don't mind that people are shipping Gweneron. And I knew it was just a friendly kiss. - sigh -

Gwen: So what I kissed Cameron? It meant nothing.

With that Cameron's heart shattered.

Forks Vs Spoons: Next dare for Brick and Jo

I dare Jo to kiss Brick

MascotTheMascot99

Jo: No...just no.

Brick kisses her on the cheek anyways. Jo's mouth hung open. She wiped her cheek, causing her to lose the push-up contest.

Eva: Yes!

ForksvsSpoons: Umm..Ok. Next are for Brick, Dj, Alejandro, and Scott.

I dare Scott, Alejandro, Dj, and Brick to watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.

~ MascotTheMascot99

DJ and Brick: Yay!

A T.V rolls in and plays the show.

Courtney: That's it! Scott's hurt and you guys don't even give a s**t! Am I the only one who does? You guys suck ass and I hope you guys experience the pain Scott is going through right now! Frickin assholes…

Courtney sat down, crossed her legs, flipped her hair and went, " Hmph."

ForksvsSpoons: Courtney can you please stop speaking gibberish for a second?

Gwen: Yeah. Speak English!

Courtney: GRRRRRRR! SO YOU GUYS WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING?!

ForksvsSpoons; Stop stalling. Next question is one for Scott.

okey this one is for the best character ever : scott

-will you marry me ? :3

~ Guest

Scott: I don't even frickin' know you. No.

Courtney: Yeah stay away from my-I mean Scott!

Forks Vs Spoons: Next for Duncan

How is life in big boy jail?

~MegaMovieMonday

Duncan: Got bailed out. But big boy jail is a nightmare. Even the girls there are scary. Especially this one Helga. Nicknamed " Hellgal " . Could kill 12 bunnies and not feel a thing. Girl's a grinch.

Courtney: How'd you even afford to get bailed out?

Duncan: Some rich lady. We're going out.

Courtney: - huffs -

Forks Vs Spoons: Ok next question for Jo.

Jo is still frozen. Forks Vs Spoons ( I'll call myself FvS ) snapped her fingers and Jo unfroze.

Jo: BRICK KISSED ME! O-ON THE CHEEK!

FvS: Question for Jo. And you guys are cute together ^_^!

Has anyone ever told you, you look and act just like Sue Sylvester?

~ MegaMovieMonday

Jo: No but she's my role model. And how could you say Brick and I are cute together!?

Brick: .-.

FvS: .-. Can you guys at least try dating?

Brick: Yeah that's a good idea!

Jo: -_-

Brick: ^-^

Jo: -.-

Brick: ^-^

Jo: -_-

FvS: …..

Brick: ^-^

Jo: No.

FvS: :(. Anyways next question for the hideous, Alejandro.

Alejandro: - raises both eyebrows -

Because of your multiple talents do you consider yourself a Mary Sue figure?

~ MegaMovieMonday

Alejandro: First of all I'm sexy.

Bridgette: A sexy jerk! Uh I didn't mean the sexy part.

Geoff and Bridgette continue making out.

Alejandro: Whatever. And Mary Sue is no match for Alejandro.

Forks Vs Spoons: Screw you, Al. Next- Oh we're out of time. (A/N: No we're not I'm just tired of typing.)

End of Chapter

**Guys please stop writing reviews do i through because someone informed me that will make me shut it down. So ask through from now on. No question of the Chapter in this fanfic sorry. Sorry if I skipped one. I'll get back to it next chappie. Bye ^-^!**


End file.
